Cobalt
by dustflare
Summary: "I swear, I'll come back. I'll never leave you." The short story of life can contain so much misery. -Marvel's POV


"Why don't you just give it up?"

"I'll never give up."

"Don't play dumb with me. You'll never be as good as I am." My brother's voice echoes throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and striking my head. Claws of pure ice rake at my heart. Although he is known for his arrogance, battle skills, and believable lies, I can't help but tell myself that someday, I'll earn my father's favor. As quickly as the thought comes, I shake it away with a tiny sigh. Father will never love me, especially not more than his perfect son, Luran. Allowing me to live in his home is 'only a favor.' I will never belong here.

"Get out," rasps Luran. "It's my turn to train."

When I was two, my house in District 7 caught fire. My neighbor, Zachranca, rescued me from the flashing ring of flames surrounding me and dropped me off in town while her sister went back for my parents. They were nowhere to be found. By then, the fire had begun to die down, and Peacekeepers had arrived to investigate the scene. Ten years later, they still haven't been recovered, and no evidence has been discovered. So I've been trapped here in District 1 with Zachranca's extremely wealthy family. No one outside the house has any knowledge whatsoever of what happened many years back. To them, I'm a typical boy from their district, born and raised here as a Career tribute. That's what I'll never be.

* * *

><p>"Why?" she whimpers, wrapping her arms around my legs and gazing up at me with brilliant blue eyes. "Why do you have to leave?"<p>

"Hush," I whisper, stroking her ashen curls. "You still have five more months with me. Besides, I'll be back before you know it. I would never abandon you, and you know it."

Little Sala continues to sniffle and sob, gripping the thin material of my t-shirt with her chubby toddler fingers. "Don't leave, Marvy." Finally, she calms down and falls asleep in my arms, her breath soft against my skin. Silently I set her down on my bed, cover her with a quilt, grab my jacket, and rush down the stairs. I bolt through the door without bothering to close it, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Throwing my legs over the wooden seat, I rock back and forth on the swing. Leaves rustle in the treetops at the sudden movement. Birds chirp merrily, conversing in song back and forth as they have all day. The cobalt sky is brighter than usual, creating a peaceful, joyous environment. I could stay here all day…<p>

"Marvel?" a sweet voice asks. I turn my head to see Krasa approaching me with gentle, silent steps. Her skirt, as blue as the sky, flutters in the cool autumn breeze, brushing her legs lightly. Ruffles form in her white blouse as she advances. "May I join you?"

I nod and pull her sideways onto my lap, kissing her gently. Delicate fingers caress my face, sweeping over the scars and scratches on my cheeks. Her lips, warm and soft on mine, move to the bruises along my jaw, leaving mine with a tingling sensation. I sigh lightly and return to knotting her waves of platinum hair in my hands. In my arms, her lithe body is even more ethereal and friable, lighter and softer than a feather.

"Please don't leave, Marvel."

Although her tone is laced with urgency and need and longing, I refuse to be swayed, no matter how much I love this girl. "I'm sorry, Krasa. This is what I have to do. I swear, I'll come back. I'll never leave you."

"I'll never leave you either," she whispers, entwining our hands. Heat radiates from her body as she presses against me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Marvel! You're home!" Sala shrieks, running and leaping into my arms. Laughing jauntily, I spin her around, holding her wrists with an iron grip. Then I lift her up into a hug and she buries her face in my chest.<p>

"I missed you, little sister," I say when I release her.

"You were gone _far_ too long!" she exclaims. _I __was __only __gone __for __five __years. _"We even have a new sister, Marvel. Will you treat her like you did me?"

This comes as a shock to me. _Another __sibling? __I__'__d __have __thought __Luran __and __Sala __were __enough. _"Of course I will." I kneel down and rest a hand on her shoulder. "What's our new sister's name? How old is she?"

"Her name is Zycie and she's only a year old. I named her myself," Sala boasts proudly, lifting her head to lock her eyes with mine. Again, I'm shocked at what I see. Sala's eyes are no longer a welcoming cobalt, but a deep, endless sea of ice, frozen over after many harsh, cold days. Waves no longer crash against the shore and spill onto the beach; they are contained under an unbreakable sheet of crystal. Specks up teal and white have appeared since I last saw her, dotting her irises like snowflakes.

Someone steps into the doorway, disrupting my thoughts. "Luran, come back down! Your brother is home!" Then she turns around, and I recognize her immediately.

"Krasa," I murmur.

Her lips turn up in that same sweet smile she had five years ago. With that silent tread, she walks over and shakes my hand. "We missed you, Marvel. We began to think you weren't coming back."

"I told you I'd never leave you," I whisper.

Luran clambers down the stairs and appears abruptly at the bottom. Wrapping his arms around Krasa's waist, he pulls her in for a kiss, stroking her hair as he dips her down. He opens one eye to glare at me, as if to say, _You __never __get __anything __you __want. __She__'__s __mine __now._ That's all it takes to send me away again, once and for all.

* * *

><p>"I volunteer!"<p>

My announcement rings out through the crowd. I shuffle past the rest of the eighteen-year-olds in my section. As I saunter up to the stage, you could hear a pin drop. I stare fiercely down and find my brother, who is standing tensely and expressionless beside Krasa and Zachranca, his eyes verdigris fires. _If __looks __could __kill._ Krasa's lips form a tiny frown. Lines of worry crease her forehead, barely noticeable before she turns away to whisper in Zach's ear.

As I shake hands with Glimmer, my district partner, I look into her eyes and see they retain a stunning shade of cobalt. I have never seen this girl in my life, yet she is so familiar, with her warm, flashing eyes, shy smile, and golden waves…

Once more, I raise my head and wave to the crowd, catching Glimmer's gaze out of the corner of my eye. When she gives me the tiniest smile, one that is almost fearful and naïve, I can't help but smile back and continue to stare right into her eyes.

She is Sala.

* * *

><p><em>Awrightyy c: How was it? Yeah, I know, it was great. Thank youu. JKireallydunknowalright. So, for explanations and pronunciations!<br>Krasa- Cross-uh  
><em>_Sala- Say-luh  
>Zachranca- Zuh-cron-suh<br>Luran- Lu-ran  
>Zycie- Zi-see<br>__YES, Zachranca is a girl! Her name means _savior. _Sala and Luran's names just came from nowhere, Krasa is _beauty_, and Zycie means _life. _Umm, I have plenty of ideas ready if you'd like this to be multi-chapter instead of a one-shot. I could use this as the prologue and just go thru his life. Tell me in your reviewww(: I thinks that's all. ;) Kbye loves.  
>WAIT! THE END! If you didn't understand, I meant that Glimmer reminds Marvel of his sister, Sala. K:)<em>


End file.
